A Cold hearted Shaman!
by BlackCrystleOfNight
Summary: Sry but the end is here, what will happen to her?
1. Intro

A Cold hearted Shaman Part 1

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman sadly

Claimer: but I own this person I made and her ghost

* * *

As I walk in middle of a canyon alone,

I have no one to talk to but Mayuki, my guardian ghost.

She is the only on who does.

The blazing hot sun shines on my white mask.

My heart frozen cold,

Because there was no one there for me.

No friends,

No family,

It is only me and Mayuki, and it will stay that way.

Back home in China No one would play with me,

They talked about me behind my back,

They called me names like freak because I was not like them.

I was the smart one.

My family does not even know I live, they hate me and I hate them.

I never was loved…

I've been a loner ever since I was 2 years.

I hide my face from people because I don't want to see them.

I listen to wind and so the wind guilds me to Dobie village.

I don't talk to no one who I met on this journey to Dobie village.

I am the shaman tournament.

I have no pity for humans, or other shamans.

I show no emotions.

I sing at night.

I have a Kwan Doe.

I have master kung-fu and being a ninja.

I have love nature I will always be like that.

I will never change, because I like the loneliness.

My name is Serena but I known as White to many people.

I am only 13 years old.

I am from China.

I am rich.

I am 5 foot 4 inches tall.

I have pale skin but my Body is wrapped up in bandages.

My Guardian ghost is Mayuki.

She is a Chinese Warlord.

She dead over 1000's of year ago.

She found me in a graveyard, while I was sitting on her grave stone, and singing.

* * *

Me: I hope that you like this... I try to make the make the next one soon.


	2. part 2

A Cold hearted Shaman Part 2

I walk out of the canyon and to a busy town full of shamans

Lucky it was still early in the morning,

So I made had to choose,

Go eat or go to sleep.

I going to bed. I'm so tried

I walk to a hotel and got a room.

I go to my room, went to the bed room, took my mask off, and fell on my bed asleep.

A few hours later you woke up from someone yelling "AAHHH!"

I dragged my lazy butt up, brush my hair, and walked over to window.

I just smirked because I saw The- Yoh that everyone was talk about, and two men,

One of them was on some giant blond head, in a pink nurse uniform, female,

The man was tall, blue eyes, dark bags under his eyes, blond hair, and he looked mad.

The other guy liked ugly… his hair was black looked like the King of rock and roll… black eyes… The king suit… his guardian look the same…but bigger and snakes…

They were fighting some ice shamans from the north...

This is going to be good

Watch them get up from Ryo and Faust attacking them every time the ice shaman attack.

I laugh as yoh beat them with a very long sword made out of light,

This is like when I punch rubber clown and it bounce back, I hit it again It bounce back

I saw the guy that looks like the king be he was uglier, was looking at you.

He runs over to my window, with heart eyes, grabs y and said

"Hello beautiful. Names Ryo and wouldn't you be my sham…"

Before he could finish… I yank my hand away from his and punched him right into the hander wall, and yell "I never want to hear that again…I make me sick to my stomach thinking about love and family…"

"LOVE IS..." the blond started to say back you give him a dirty glare, he start to back away.

I put my white mask back on.

I walk to the lobby and checked out…

"Miss. Serena who were those guys?" Asked Mayuki.

"The short one Yoh…I don't really care who they are…" I said in a cold way.

I checked out and walk out, with Mayuki following but now Yoh and his group was walking my way.

I walked pass them hope no one could tell who I was but then The X-Laws got in my way.

"White choose now before you go on Zeke's side." Said Marco push up his glasses with his middle figure.

"I rather choose Zeke's side then being with a no good group like yours." I said waving my hand.

Then Zeke appears said "You would?"

"I rather died and go to heck before I would like or think of joining you." I walk away from them then Marco Deiced to attack me.

I pulled out my Kwan Dow and hit Marco right in his face.

"Attack me again before thinking I will not hold back from your head off. So go back with your little group, and you zeke go back to your play pin."


	3. part 3

Me: Thank you ShamanGirl324, Saphire Rose1,and cutie1789 for reviews…

* * *

_**A Cold Hearted Shaman Part 3**_

Zeke disappeared, and the X-Laws grabbed Marco and ran for dear life.

I put my weapon away, and

I start again to walk out for the city to go to Dobie Village until

A young girl with 1280 necklace around her neck she had blond short hair,

With a red bandana on, her eyes was piecing black that could kill any one who looked in them, come in front of me,

"Girl you can't fool any one with that mask on" She yells.

I turn around and to see Yoh's gang.

"What are you saying? Anna?" I said smirking.

"How do you know my name you mask girl! I demand you to tell me or else!" Anna yells in anger.

"Or else what!" I said putting my hands on my hips.

'I just love doing this to people. He he'

"Or else I got Yoh or some one else to beat you or I Can it myself."

"Oh I am so scared" I said still try to make Anna mad, and I worked too because She was about to snap.

"That's IT YOH SHOW THIS MASK GIRL WHO IS BOSS!" She yells pointing at me.

"It's rude to point…" I said.

"No Yoh is not going to fight I Am" said the unicorn boy.

"I can beat you in matter in minutes." I Yelled.

"You are going to regret that! I am going to be Shaman king!" He said pulled his own Kwan Dow out, grinning his teeth.

"Yeah right! In a million years you will!" I said laughing.

"Bason in to Kwan Dow" He yells in anger,

A Giant Chinese Warlord came out.

'I going to have funny'

"Mayumi into Kwan Dow NOW!" I yelled.

Mayumi in her giant form.

"Mayumi? It that real you?" Asked Bason.

"Yeah It's me you a problem with that?" Mayumi said in disgust.

"What going on Bason?" Len yells.

"I know this Chinese warlord lady…Her name is Mayumi..."

"Lets just get this over with so I can leave. This is waste of my time if we are going to talk all day so talk later with your guardian ghost!" I snapped, and Mayumi just chucked.

"Bason!"

I hit slashed in him the arm, He tries to slash me but I fast and calmly used my stealth.

This want on for 3 minutes.

"Wow The mask girl is play it cool, and dodging every attack that Len throw at her, and he is getting madder every time he misses. It's like she knows every move he is going to make before he does it. She throws it back at him, but she succeeds." Trey said , staring at every move that Len and the Masked Girl does.

Len hits the ground hard and painful, his arms are all bloody.

"OH Little brother!" Jun Screamed.

"I'm not going to lose!" Len yells, jumping back up.

I land back on feet and said "I'm telling you can't beat me."

"I Not GIVING UP!" HE dashes at full speed with his weapon.

I do the same thing,

He finally hit me in my face cracking my mask, and a little cut on my upper forehead.

Len's eyes widen, and jump back.

My mask suddenly cracks more, and fell into to two pieces.

The moon light showed my face, as my silver hair shines.

"Serena!" Yoh, Manta, and Anna yells.

I close my eyes and opened them back showing my Blue eyes.

I did not answer them.

I just walked into the night, and disappeared from their site.

The gang's pov

"You know that girl yoh?" asked Trey with a shocking look.

"Yes. Serena was an A+ student at our school. Serena was a sweet and kind girl. Her smile could melt any boy but that warm and careless smile turn to a cold frown. Some thing went bad with her." Said yoh.

"Do you know what happen to her?" asked Chocolve

"I don't know what happen but Serena was a very popular girl." Yoh answered

"She began to a lonely girl because she won't let any one for some reason be her friend like if some thing was holding her back." Manta said looking down.

"She had disappeared when the Shaman tournament began" Anna said.


	4. part 4

**_A cold hearted shaman! Part 4_**

_Gang's pov still_

Len was quietly standing there,

Staring at where the two pieces of mask are.

"Dude! Are you okay?" trey asks placing a hand on Len's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Len snaps yanking away.

"Dude! Just chill! What's wrong man?" Trey asks.

Len walk over to the two pieces of mask, picked them up,

"Nothing lets go in before we freeze to death." Len said walking in the hotel.

"What's up with him?" Ryu asked.

They all shrug their shoulders, and went in with Len.

_Back to normal pov_

'That boy was the very first to cut my mask.

And even lay a finger on me too.

It was just plain luck.'

My eye started to twitch as blood came down my face.

I grabbed my cloak and wipe it off.

I wonder around found a hot spring.

'I need to get clean up, wash my clothes.'

I tied a long piece a wire to two trees, to hang wet clothes.

I take my clothes off.

Wash them, and hanged them.

I ran into the hot spring, and start to wash the blood, and dirt off.

When I turned around I saw unicorn boy watching me.

I quickly turned around, and blush so cherry red,

Then my right eye started to twitch.


	5. part 5

_**A Cold hearted Shaman! Part 5**_

"PREVENT!"I SCREAMED.

"N-no! Wa-wait i-its no-not" Len stopped by me throwing a giant boulder, and getting hit him on the head.

"Ouch! Why did you hit me?" Len said holding his head.

"One because I am naked, and two because you are looking at me. UNICORN BOY! LOOK AT AWAY NOW" I yelled looking for my towels.

'Oh great! My towels are front in of short pants!'

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Len screams.

"You heard me! Short pants!" I yelled.

I turn around, Sinking into the hot spring.

'Stupid Unicorn boy! Who has he think he is!'

That's when I felt two strong, wrap around my waist.

"You know you face is very beautiful, Why hidden it?" Len whispers into my ear.

"It is not and it's none of your Bee's wax so get your hand off my woman now!" My First person I fought in the first round.

'Oh Crud'

Len moves away from me and got out.

I grabbed my towels.

I wrapped my towel around my body, and got out.

"What do you want? Yoishi!" I said grabbing my clothes.

"You of course my Shaman Queen."

Yoishi said grabbing serena by the waist.

He had green hair, and blue eyes.

He was 5'6 feet tall.

He was a flirter when I around him.

He just made me sick.

His guardian Kasuna a Chinese writer who likes Mayumi.

"Get the heck off before I take your head off! Right NOW!" I snapped.


	6. Part 6

_**A cold hearted shaman! Part 6**_

I hit Yoishi with my bare fist.

He went flying into a tree.

I turn around and see that Len was gone.

'Good! One has gone two to go!'

"MISS.SERENA!" yells Bones jumping out of the bushes, hugging while both of our cheeks are rubbing together.

Bones is a 33 years old man that has blue eyes, and red hair.

He was 6'5 feet tall…

Bones think I look like his dead beat wife.

He's a crazy psycho necromancer but I respect that.

"Bones our cheeks are I need air!" I choke out.

"Sorry Miss.Serena I missed you to much!" He said letting you go

"Yeah And I missed you too Bones. AND YOU NASTY LITTLE PREVENT I GOING TO BEAT YOU TO DEATH! IF I EVER CATCH YOU WATCH ME WHEN I BUTT NAKED IN A HOT SPRING!" I screamed at Yoishi.

He just sits there and hugs up to my leg.

I try to shake him off, but he wouldn't let go!

"LET GO!" I yell shaking my foot like crazy.

"But If I let go you will promose me that you will go to Dobie village with us!"he said.

"No way!" I yelled

They both give me those big blue eyes!

"OKAY BUT YOISHI YOU CAN'T TOUCH ME ANYWHERE!" I screamed.


	7. Part 7

**_Me: Ok thx to the people who reviewed ! It makes me so happy! So Thanks!_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**A Cold hearted Shaman! Part 7**_

_Yoh and the gang pov_

_Morning time_

"Len what's up with you? You act if you were in love! Are you!" Trey yells about to hit Len.

"Tell me who or else!" he snapped.

"OR else what snow cone!" Len screams bring out his weapon to trey's throat.

Both of them start to argue while they were eating.

"Calm Down you two there is more food were that came from!" yoh laughs

"HN" Len said crossing his arms

"So Len where were you last night! Hm?" asks Anna.

"Lock up in my room." He replied.

"No you weren't! I sent Yoh up stairs to go and get you for dinner, come down and said that you weren't in your room so spill the beans Len!" Anna yells.

"I was out" Len said close his eyes remembering how he got to see this girl's body while she was taking clean bath.

'_She was like ang-angel and WHO THE HECK WAS THAT OTHER BOY THAT TRYING TO STEAL MY FUTURE SHAMAN QU…Wait a dang second! I don't want to remember that! I still have to win this tournament and try to live through Jun's Stupid training!' Len thinks while he is hitting himself on the head._

"Out where? Little brother!" Asked Jun putting her hand on Len's shoulder.

"Out on a little nature walk if you don't mind!" He said trying not to break some ones neck off, but lucky Serena and her two dumb stuck friends came through.

"Want do you want and who the heck are they!" Len snaps standing in his sit, Pointing two guys one with red hair and looks like Faust,

And that same blue hair boy who said that Serena was his shaman queen.

"I came here to get breakfast and leave at soon as we can IF YOU DON'T MIND SPIKE BALL." Serena said putting her hands on her hips.

_Back to Normal Pov_

"WHAT! I'M NOT A SPIKE BALL!" Len said pointing his Kwan Dow point at me.

"Put that Kwan Dow little boy before you point some one's eye out." I said passing them to sit at the table down from them, with Bones Glaring at Faust who has heart eyes while looking at me, and Yoishi glaring at Ryu and Trey who was drooling and looked like Love came a little to early.

I roll my eyes.

'Stupid Love. It causes more Problems for us shamans.'

I sit down with Bones to the right of me still glaring at Faust, and Yoishi Sat down across for me blocking len's cold glares.

I justsmirk.

Anna came over to usand demand "Who are these two Dumb Boys!"

"THIS one next to me is Bones and this dumb butt ACROSS from me is Yoishi." I said not trying to start any thing with her.

She pulls Bones out of his seat by his ear, and sat next to me.

"You two go sit with the boys now!" She snapped and they want sat with yoh and his gang.

We look at each other and laughed.


	8. Part 8

_**A Cold hearted shaman! Part 8

* * *

**_

The tall 16 years old girl with green hair, and eyes, with a Chinese dress, joined us in our talk.

"Where the heck were you!" Anna question quiet harsh.

"I was training with my…my" I studded

'How the heck can I see this.'

Then amancome over.

He had clothing was all silver, even hair and eyes, he was tall and some what handsome, come to our table and said "Serena there you are! My Cute Daughter! Holy crud you nothing but skin and bones! YOUR MOTHER CAN'T wait to see her littleAngel that ran away andall grow upnow! I beatyou just can't wait to take the thorn to be queen of China, and What are you doing in the shaman tournament when you should be in bed."He said grabbing me into a hug.

"She is not any princess! She is my princess so go get your own."Yoishi yells standing up.

'yeah yeah I Heard that a million time already!'

"I am not see me Mother, I am not aPrincess or AQUEEN OF CHINA AND I'm not sick either!" I scream pushing away for him, and sitting back down crossing my arms.

"Who are you!" Anna demand.

"Well aren't you full of demands young sweet beet, I am her father who has been looking for my sweet bear to come back to us to become a queen. So I need to take her back to china to find her a young man to marry!" He said dragging me up and trying to get me outside but I grabbed Bones.

'Wait a dang second Married!Heck NO I AM TOO YOUNG!'

"I AM NOT GOING OUTSIDE TO SEE ME MOTHER!NNNNOOO! HELP ME BONES!" I scream sticking like glue to Bones.

"A Little help!" My father yells.

The Guards came in and helps my father pull me out of dinner.

I started to curse under my breathe until I heard Ryu yell

"Didn't you hear The young girl…She demand that she… Holy Cheese She giant!"

My Mama walked making the earth shake, I just quived in fear.

My Mama was no normal human she was Scottish Giant with brown hair, and big blue eyes, Ryu's eyes had fear in them…I could tell... Iam going to be insomewhat of a world of pain After she is done with me.

Even I know when I am beaten… I gulped… I am so dead!


	9. part 9

_**A Cold hearted shaman! Part 9**_

"Hay mom…gulps" I sit on the ground shaking to death.

"Daughter when have you been! You need to be…YA nothing but skin and bones!" My giant mom said picking me up with 2 figure.

I just nod my head.

"Mom I don't want to take the thorn! I do not want to get married please mom!" I begged.

"You are becoming a Queen and that's that's!" She demanded.

"NNNNNOOOOOO!" I yelled get out of my mothers grip.

"BONES AND YOISHI LETS GET THE HECK OF HERE BEFORE THEY TAKE ME TO THE HELL HOLE OF BEING A GIRLY GIRL PRINCESS." I screamed running fast as could.

"Wait us!" They yelled, catching up if me running north to Dobie village.


	10. the whole story

_**The Cold hearted shaman! All 9**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman sadly

Claimer but I own this person I made and her ghost

As I walk in middle of a canyon alone,

I have no one to talk to but Mayuki, my guardian ghost.

She is the only on who does.

The blazing hot sun shines on my white mask.

My heart frozen cold,

Because there was no one there for me.

No friends,

No family,

It is only me and Mayuki, and it will stay that way.

Back home in China No one would play with me,

They talked about me behind my back,

They called me names like freak because I was not like them.

I was the smart one.

My family does not even know I live, they hate me and I hate them.

I never was loved…

I've been a loner ever since I was 2 years.

I hide my face from people because I don't want to see them.

I listen to wind and so the wind guilds me to Dobie village.

I don't talk to no one who I met on this journey to Dobie village.

I am the shaman tournament.

I have no pity for humans, or other shamans.

I show no emotions.

I sing at night.

I have a Kwan Doe.

I have master kung-fu and being a ninja.

I have love nature I will always be like that.

I will never change, because I like the loneliness.

My name is Serena but I known as White to many people.

I am only 13 years old.

I am from China.

I am rich.

I am 5 foot 4 inches tall.

I have pale skin but my Body is wrapped up in bandages.

My Guardian ghost is Mayuki.

She is a Chinese Warlord.

She dead over 1000's of year ago.

She found me in a graveyard, while I was sitting on her grave stone, and singing.

I walk out of the canyon and to a busy town full of shamans

Lucky it was still early in the morning,

So I made had to choose,

Go eat or go to sleep.

I going to bed. I'm so tried

I walk to a hotel and got a room.

I go to my room, went to the bed room, took my mask off, and fell on my bed asleep.

A few hours later you woke up from someone yelling "AAHHH!"

I dragged my lazy butt up, brush my hair, and walked over to window.

I just smirked because I saw The- Yoh that everyone was talk about, and two men,

One of them was on some giant blond head, in a pink nurse uniform, female,

The man was tall, blue eyes, dark bags under his eyes, blond hair, and he looked mad.

The other guy liked ugly… his hair was black looked like the King of rock and roll… black eyes… The king suit… his guardian look the same…but bigger and snakes…

They were fighting some ice shamans from the north...

This is going to be good

Watch them get up from Ryo and Faust attacking them every time the ice shaman attack.

I laugh as yoh beat them with a very long sword made out of light,

This is like when I punch rubber clown and it bounce back, I hit it again It bounce back

I saw the guy that looks like the king be he was uglier, was looking at you.

He runs over to my window, with heart eyes, grabs y and said

"Hello beautiful. Names Ryo and wouldn't you be my sham…"

Before he could finish… I yank my hand away from his and punched him right into the hander wall, and yell "I never want to hear that again…I make me sick to my stomach thinking about love and family…"

"LOVE IS..." the blond started to say back you give him a dirty glare, he start to back away.

I put my white mask back on.

I walk to the lobby and checked out…

"Miss. Serena who were those guys?" Asked Mayuki.

"The short one Yoh…I don't really care who they are…" I said in a cold way.

I checked out and walk out, with Mayuki following but now Yoh and his group was walking my way.

I walked pass them hope no one could tell who I was but then The X-Laws got in my way.

"White choose now before you go on Zeke's side." Said Marco push up his glasses with his middle figure.

"I rather choose Zeke's side then being with a no good group like yours." I said waving my hand.

Then Zeke appears said "You would?"

"I rather died and go to heck before I would like or think of joining you." I walk away from them then Marco Deiced to attack me.

I pulled out my Kwan Dow and hit Marco right in his face.

"Attack me again before thinking I will not hold back from your head off. So go back with your little group, and you zeke go back to your play pin."

Zeke disappeared, and the X-Laws grabbed Marco and ran for dear life.

I put my weapon away, and

I start again to walk out for the city to go to Dobie Village until

A young girl with 1280 necklace around her neck she had blond short hair,

With a red bandana on, her eyes was piecing black that could kill any one who looked in them, come in front of me,

"Girl you can't fool any one with that mask on" She yells.

I turn around and to see Yoh's gang.

"What are you saying? Anna?" I said smirking.

"How do you know my name you mask girl! I demand you to tell me or else!" Anna yells in anger.

"Or else what!" I said putting my hands on my hips.

'I just love doing this to people. He he'

"Or else I got Yoh or some one else to beat you or I Can it myself."

"Oh I am so scared" I said still try to make Anna mad, and I worked too because She was about to snap.

"That's IT YOH SHOW THIS MASK GIRL WHO IS BOSS!" She yells pointing at me.

"It's rude to point…" I said.

"No Yoh is not going to fight I Am" said the unicorn boy.

"I can beat you in matter in minutes." I Yelled.

"You are going to regret that! I am going to be Shaman king!" He said pulled his own Kwan Dow out, grinning his teeth.

"Yeah right! In a million years you will!" I said laughing.

"Bason in to Kwan Dow" He yells in anger,

A Giant Chinese Warlord came out.

'I going to have funny'

"Mayumi into Kwan Dow NOW!" I yelled.

Mayumi in her giant form.

"Mayumi? It that real you?" Asked Bason.

"Yeah It's me you a problem with that?" Mayumi said in disgust.

"What going on Bason?" Len yells.

"I know this Chinese warlord lady…Her name is Mayumi..."

"Let's just get this over with so I can leave. This is waste of my time if we are going to talk all day so talk later with your guardian ghost!" I snapped, and Mayumi just chucked.

"Bason!"

I hit slashed in him the arm, He tries to slash me but I fast and calmly used my stealth.

This went on for 3 minutes.

"Wow The mask girl is play it cool, and dodging every attack that Len throw at her, and he is getting madder every time he misses. It's like she knows every move he is going to make before he does it. She throws it back at him, but she succeeds." Trey said, staring at every move that Len and the Masked Girl does.

Len hits the ground hard and painful, his arms are all bloody.

"OH Little brother!" Jun Screamed.

"I'm not going to lose!" Len yells, jumping back up.

I land back on feet and said "I'm telling you can't beat me."

"I Not GIVING UP!" HE dashes at full speed with his weapon.

I do the same thing,

He finally hit me in my face cracking my mask, and a little cut on my upper forehead.

Len's eyes widen, and jump back.

My mask suddenly cracks more, and fell into to two pieces.

The moon light showed my face, as my silver hair shines.

"Serena!" Yoh, Manta, and Anna yells.

I close my eyes and opened them back showing my Blue eyes.

I did not answer them.

I just walked into the night, and disappeared from their site.

The gang's pov

"You know that girl yoh?" asked Trey with a shocking look.

"Yes. Serena was an A+ student at our school. Serena was a sweet and kind girl. Her smile could melt any boy but that warm and careless smile turn to a cold frown. Some thing went bad with her." Said yoh.

"Do you know what happen to her?" asked Chocolve

"I don't know what happen but Serena was a very popular girl." Yoh answered

"She began to a lonely girl because she won't let any one for some reason be her friend like if some thing was holding her back." Manta said looking down.

"She had disappeared when the Shaman tournament began" Anna said.

_Gang's pov still_

Len was quietly standing there,

Staring at where the two pieces of mask are.

"Dude! Are you okay?" trey asks placing a hand on Len's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Len snaps yanking away.

"Dude! Just chill! What's wrong man?" Trey asks.

Len walk over to the two pieces of mask, picked them up,

"Nothing lets go in before we freeze to death." Len said walking in the hotel.

"What's up with him?" Ryu asked.

They all shrug their shoulders, and went in with Len.

_Back to normal pov_

'That boy was the very first to cut my mask.

And even lay a finger on me too.

It was just plain luck.'

My eye started to twitch as blood came down my face.

I grabbed my cloak and wipe it off.

I wonder around found a hot spring.

'I need to get clean up, wash my clothes.'

I tied a long piece a wire to two trees, to hang wet clothes.

I take my clothes off.

Wash them, and hanged them.

I ran into the hot spring, and start to wash the blood, and dirt.

When I turned around I saw unicorn boy watching me.

I quickly turned around, and blush so cherry red,

Then my right eye started to twitch.

"PERVENT!"I SCREAMED.

"N-no! Wa-wait i-its no-not" Len stopped by me throwing a giant boulder, and getting hit him on the head.

"Ouch! Why did you hit me?" Len said holding his head.

"One because I am naked, and two because you are looking at me. UNICORN BOY! LOOK AT AWAY NOW" I yelled looking for my towels.

'Oh great! My towels are front in of short pants!'

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Len screams.

"You heard me! Short pants!" I yelled.

I turn around, sinking into the hot spring.

'Stupid Unicorn boy! Who has he think he is!'

That's when I felt two strong, wrap around my waist.

"You know you face is very beautiful, Why hidden it?" Len whispers into my ear.

"It is not and it's none of your Bee's wax so get your hand off my woman now!" My First person I fought in the first round.

'Oh Crud'

Len moves away from me and got out.

I grabbed my towels.

I wrapped my towel around my body, and got out.

"What do you want? Yoishi!" I said grabbing my clothes.

"You of course my Shaman Queen."

Yoishi said grabbing Serena by the waist.

He had green hair, and blue eyes.

He was 5'6 feet tall.

He was a flirter when I around him.

He just made me sick.

His guardian Kasuna a Chinese writer who likes Mayumi.

"Get the heck off before I take your head off! Right NOW!" I snapped.

_Yoh and the gang pov_

_Morning time_

"Len what's up with you? You act if you were in love! Are you!" Trey yells about to hit Len.

"Tell me who or else!" he snapped.

"OR else what snow cone!" Len screams bring out his weapon to trey's throat.

Both of them start to argue while they were eating.

"Calm Down you two there is more food were that came from!" yoh laughs

"HN" Len said crossing his arms

"So Len where were you last night! Hm?" asks Anna.

"Lock up in my room." He replied.

"No you weren't! I sent Yoh up stairs to go and get you for dinner, come down and said that you weren't in your room so spill the beans Len!" Anna yells.

"I was out" Len said close his eyes remembering how he got to see this girl's body while she was taking clean bath.

'_She was like ang-angel and WHO THE HECK WAS THAT OTHER BOY THAT TRYING TO STEAL MY FUTURE SHAMAN QU…Wait a dang second! I don't want to remember that! I still have to win this tournament and try to live through Jun's Stupid training!' Len thinks while he is hitting himself on the head._

"Out where? Little brother!" Asked Jun putting her hand on Len's shoulder.

"Out on a little nature walk if you don't mind!" He said trying not to break some ones neck off, but lucky Serena and her two dumb stuck friends came through.

"Want do you want and who the heck are they!" Len snaps standing in his sit, Pointing two guys one with red hair and looks like Faust,

And that same blue hair boy who said that Serena was his shaman queen.

"I came here to get breakfast and leave at soon as we can IF YOU DON'T MIND SPIKE BALL." Serena said putting her hands on her hips.

_Back to Normal Pov_

"WHAT! I'M NOT A SPIKE BALL!" Len said pointing his Kwan Dow point at me.

"Put that Kwan Dow little boy before you point some one's eye out." I said passing them to sit at the table down from them, with Bones Glaring at Faust who has heart eyes while looking at me, and Yoishi glaring at Ryu and Trey who was drooling and looked like Love came a little to early.

I roll my eyes.

'Stupid Love. It causes more Problems for us shamans.'

I sit down with Bones to the right of me still glaring at Faust, and Yoishi Sat down across for me blocking len's cold glares.

I smirk.

Anna came over and demand "Who are these two!"

"THIS one next to me is Bones and this dumb butt ACROSS from me is Yoishi." I said not trying to start any thing with her.

She pulls Bones out of his seat by his ear, and sat next to me.

"You two go sit with the boys now!" She snapped and they want sat with yoh and his gang.

We look at each other and laugh.

The tall 16 years old girl with green hair, and eyes, with a Chinese dress, joined us in our talk.

"Where the heck were you!" Anna question quiet harsh.

"I was training with my…my" I studded

'How the heck can I see this.'

A man had clothing was all silver, even hair and eyes, he was tall and some what handsome, come to our table and said "Serena there you are My Cute Daughter! Holy crud you nothing but skin and bones! YOUR MOTHER CAN'T wait to see her little girl that ran away all grow up and you just can't wait to take the thorn to be queen of China.

And What are you doing in the shaman tournament when you should be in bed."

He said grabbing me into a hug.

"She is not a princess! She is my princess so go get your own."

"I am not sick! I not see me Mother, I am not being Princess or QUEEN OF CHINA AND I'm not sick either!" I scream pushing away for him, and sitting back down crossing my arms.

"Who are you!" Anna demand.

"Well aren't you full of demands young sweet beet, I am her father who has been looking for my sweet bear to come back to us to become a queen. So I need to take her back to china to find her a young man!" He said dragging me up and trying to get me outside but I grabbed Bones.

"I AM NOT GOING OUTSIDE TO SEE ME MOTHER!NNNNOOO! HELP ME BONES!" I scream sticking like glue to Bones.

"A Little help!" My father yells.

The X-laws came in and grabbed me out of dinner.

I started to curse under my breathe until I heard Ryu yell

"Didn't you hear The young girl…She demand that she… Holy Crud"

My Mama was no normal human she was Scottish Giant with brown hair, and big blue eyes, Ryu's eyes had fear in them…I could tell I was in somewhat of a world of pain…

Even I know when I am beaten… I gulped… I am so dead!

"Hay mom…gulps" I sit on the ground shaking to death.

"Daughter when have you been! You need to be…YA nothing but skin and bones!" My giant mom said picking me up with 2 figure.

I just nod my head.

"Mom I don't want to take the thorn! I do not want to get married please mom!" I begged.

"You are becoming a Queen and that's that's!" She demanded.

"NNNNNOOOOOO!" I yelled get out of my mothers grip.

"BONES AND YOISHI LETS GET THE HECK OF HERE BEFORE THEY TAKE ME TO THE HELL HOLE OF BEING A GIRLY GIRL PRINCESS." I screamed running fast as could.

"Wait us!" They yelled, catching up if me running north to Dobie village.


	11. The end

_**A Cold hearted shaman! Part 11**_

**_This is the end!_**

"So Serena…Why don't you want to Queen?" asked Bones.

"Because they will make me do things I don't want to do like to get married… Not just yet…" Serena said looking up at the stars.

"there must be more than that." Said Yoishi, looking at Serena in a serious way.

"because they never was there for me, and I just want to be normal, have normal parents who really love me, and friends for who care for me."

"Serena you already have that." said bone running over to Serena and hugging her.

Serena starts to cry on Bones' shoulder.

"Miss.Serena" said bones "No need to cry."

"I am crying because I know I loved."

Serena said pouring out tears.

**_Boom!_**

Flames dance around her and bones.

" How touching! Cold hearted Shaman named Serena, is no longer cold hearted because of some weak shamans. What a pity!" Zeke said walking though the flames.

"Go to heck!" Serena yells, pulling out of bone's arm.

"How cute! Well I can't." Zeke said.

"I send you with me to hell then!" She screams.

"Mayuki into Kwan Doe!" she yells taking out her weapon.

"Mayuki!"

" Sorry Serena… I am on his side now,Sorry!" Mayuki cries running to his side.

'Mayuki………NO!' screams serena.

"What a pity…Tsk tsk…. You are no good now so bye." Zeke said smirking as he summoned his fire spirit, Picking up Serena and crashing her to death.

His fire spirit drops Serena as she stop moving and breathing.

"Miss. Serena!" Bones yells catching her.

"Please don't die!"he said putting his ear to her chest.

His face turned white.

"No…She's…You killed her…You monster!" Bones yells

"I Did once over 500 year sago, and I did it again." Zeke said landing on his feet as his spirit disappeared.

"Why?" Bones yells.

"500 years ago. White was a young beautiful grow up and very sexy back than. She was on my side back than. She and I was sitting together on a cliff watching the sun raise, White said "If I ever found some thing to make me love again, in form I want you to kill me no matter what gets in my way." Zeke said walking into the flames and both flames and him disappeared.

* * *

If anyone thinksthat this is the lastof **_The Cold hearted Shaman. _**You're Wrong! There is a fanfiction that I'm coming out soon called **_Why Do I Live In This World?_**

There is going to be a Story called **_Me, Myself and I_** that is about Serena's little sister and her life with Zeke... Oh I Shouldn't have type that I Spoil the rest.

So if there are Ideas for any fanfiction of mine please E-mail me.


End file.
